A career story
by peeta-mellark-lover
Summary: Topaz has lied his entire life to everyone, he may act like a heartless person but he isn t . He thinks that the hunger games are something very special because they give you the opportunity to be a hero and if you fail you don t have to come back as a loser. Topaz has to go to the games and he will have to make hard decisions and betray his friends and family.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up and the first thing i see is Calico´s face saying something to me that I don't understand quite well, I am still sleepy, I know that´s why I can´t understand, I stand up and scratch my light brown hair.

"Sorry I was steel asleep, what were you saying?" I ask to my little brother that isn´t so little at all he grew up more in these past months even though he is only 15 years old.

"Is time to go training Topaz!" Calico screams.

Calico sometimes gets excited to little things like training, I don´t understand why people say we look the same is just that I'm taller, but we are very different like Calico hates the hunger games I don´t know why he doesn't like the games, he also is very social and actually cares about people but me well I prefer to be the heartless guy who has no friends, well I do have friends but it's not like I came to them and talk to them, he is also very slow while me I'm very fast.

"Whatever Calico I will be ready in a minute" I tell him. I take my clothes and pour some water to my face to woke up and when I'm in the door, leaving the house I see Calico not to far away from me, I could run and then walk with him but I'm too lazy to do that besides he is older enough to walk by himself, and also I prefer to walk by myself.

When I finally arrive to training Luster, Dazzle and Jade were already there doing what they always did, after all we are from district 1 we train basically all our lives. I take the spear and start throwing it to the target and when the training its over me and my friends go to our secret place we like to call "the gate" it's a crazy and a last minute name because we didn't have time or imagination to come up with another name, here we talk about the past games and training stuff, actually here is in the only place I could kind of be myself, here I talk and laugh and have some good time.

"Hey Topaz how is Calico? I have heard that he is getting pretty good at training and that he may volunteer this year" said Dazzle.

"Well I don't pay to much attention to him and I don't care what he does but I don't think he will volunteer, first I will go to the games, I´m 17 and he is 15, he has to let his brother to go to the games first because I'm older than him." I said trying not to sound fake but I know I don't because I have been doing lying since a long time ago.

"Oh yeah right, so Jade how are you and Cutter?" asked Luster to her, I know he is jealous he has a big crush on Jade but she has a boyfriend, Cutter who is 18 years old and well I don´t know many things about him.

"We just broke up" said Jade with no emotion in her face, I act all the time like I don't care about anyone but I do care about them.

"Why did you broke up with him? You two were very happy?" Dazzle asks.

"Because the reaping is tomorrow"


	2. Chapter 2

There was just silence for a minute and then Dazzle breaks the silence.

"Yeah, I'm excited for the reaping! I think I will not sleep!"Screamed exited, and I can see that he is trying to change of conversation.

"Well you will have to sleep because if you are very tired you will end up falling asleep in the middle of the reaping!" Luster says and everyone laughs, including myself, and I can´t remember when was the last time I laugh after this.

"We shouldn´t be so excited about the reaping." Jade says

"She is right!" I said. "I mean we are only 17, it's more possible that a person that has already 18 will go." And everyone look at me in silence because they know that is true and because I don´t speak that much.

"Don´t ruin us the reaping day because you guys decided to be so smart!" says Luster and like always he is making jokes and saying funny stuff but he is also very good with the sword, like I always tell to myself "never under estimate someone."

"Fine then I will get going." I tell them, I have to do better things than this.

"Can I go with you?" Jade asks me taking my arm. She lives near my house and I think she is a little scared of getting to her home this late.

"Yeah, If you want" I say with no emotion in my face or voice like always.

I know that right now that Luster is staring at me with furry, I could ask him to come to but he lives too far and also it will be to nice, so I just walk out of the door with Jade behind me saying goodbye to Luster and Dazzle.

We walk in silence toward Jade´s house and I could see that Jade looked at me several times and I don´t know very well why, I know that she just broke with Cutter because tomorrow is the reaping and he is 18 and he must be thinking of volunteering, after all he is very strong and good with weights but that is not an excuse for looking at me.

"Jade." I say stopping. "Why are you looking so much at me?" and she looks surprise I think she didn´t know that I noticed.

"Oh sorry, I just was thinking." She said with a shy tone.

We kept walking in silence until we arrive to her house´s door.

"The reaping is not why I break up with Cutter." She said right before she opened the door and wave me with the hand goodbye and entered to her house.

Its not like I care why she broke up with Cutter, and I don´t understand why she would said that to me, we are not very close friends, well we hang out with the same people but we don´t talk to each other, I only talk to Luster and to Dazzle. Well I think it´s not my problem.


	3. Chapter 3

I walk into my house and I see that the house is dark and everyone has gone to bed. I go to my room and I see Calico lying on my bed watching the roof.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him.

"Topaz Cenber! You know that I wait for you every night, and you always arrive so night big brother!" he yells at me with a sad face. I hate when he tells me big brother and I know its not his fault that I get angry when he calls me like that.

"You know I am always worried about you, why don´t you come home earlier?" He asked.

"Calico, if you know that I always come back so late why don´t you go to sleep? I always come back." I try to calm him down so that he can sleep for tomorrow.

"Why do you always act like you don´t care about me? He asks me with the same sad eyes. And I don´t know what to tell him. Should I tell him that I do care about him but I can´t tell him.

"Calico just go to bed, tomorrow is the reaping day you must sleep." I tell him, and even though it hurts me so much to tell him that I keep my emotionless face as usual.

"Okay big brother its okay that you hate me, after all I am just an obstacle in your life." He says and runs toward his room. I close the door and try to cry but I can´t afford doing that.

I don´t hate Calico, I love him and care about him like no other person in this world but I can´t show my emotions. I´m a horrible person I know that's the only word you could use to describe me.

I get into my bed in my cloths and just try to sleep and try to don´t think about what Calico thinks I think about him. After all I do all of this for him and only for him.

I´m in my first reaping and I´m very nervous, I´m in the middle of the crowd and then I see Beam, in the other side of the crowd where the 18 year olds are.

Beam seems to be so confident with himself that I´m jealous. He looks at me and smiles and I smile him back, this should be interesting, to see what girl and boy will represent district 1 this year. Then I see the mentor Gloss and Cashmere, and then Panem´s anthem starts when the anthem ends Caria walks to the bowls where they put the names and tells the same of every year.

"Ladies first" she says opening the paper. "Sapphire Argo"

The girl walks towards the podium straight and its strange that no one volunteers. She stands next to Caria and looks at all of us.

"Now the gentlemen" she walks toward the other bowl, she takes one piece of paper that contains the name. "Brilliant Beller."

The boy walks toward the podium and then I hear this familiar voice.

"I volunteer!" the boy says.

Brilliant looks disappointed and relived at the same time, he walks back to were he was after his name was called and the other boy walks towards the podium.

"What´s your name pretty boy?" Caria asks.

"My name is Beam Cenber" he says.


	4. Chapter 4

Beam is in the podium and I´m shocked, I don't even know why, I should have pedict this after all Beam is 18 now.

"Hey Topaz, isn´t that your brother?" Dazzle asks me.

"Yes it is, and I'm sure that he is going to win these games!" I tell him.

"District 1 this year tributes!" Caria screams taking both, Sapphire and Beam´s hands.

Beam seems straight and confident, I think that he knows that Sapphire girl but I´m not pretty sure. They both handshake and walk toward the justice building. I just stand there for a minute and then I run to find my dad and my little brother.

"We have to go into the justice building to say a see you later to your brother." I hear my dad telling Calico when I finally found them.

Beam is just standing there watching the window when we walk in. He turns to see us and smiles. Calico runs towards him and hugs him really hard.

"Don´t you even worry about me Calico, I will come back in no time."

"Is that a promes Beam?" I ask him. He stops hugging Calico and walks toward me and hugs me.

"Of course is a promes!" Beam tells me while we are hugging. Then he lets me go and walks toward dad.

"You need to win this thing son." Dad tells him, very serious.

"Yes father, I will win this games and I´ll promes I won´t disappoint you." He tells father and then Is time to go, the peacekeepers tell us to leave.

"Topaz, Its time to wake up!" Calico yells at me shaking me up and down.

"Okay Calico, no need to wake me up like that you know." I tell to him, I stand up and shake my hair like every other morning. "We have like 3 more hours until the reaping you know."

"Yes, but if we get up earlier we could get ready and got more time to talk or do something." He tells me with a big smile on his face. I know that he is trying to get a better relationship with me, but I can´t afford doing that.

"That will be a waste of time, we could get some more sleep." I tell him.

"Oh yeah we could also do that." He says and I can see that his happy face changes to a sad face, after a while he stands up and goes to his room.

I lie down into my bed and just see the roof. I get ready, taking the best cloths I have. I go to Calico´s room and he is looking at Beam´s ring. That's all that we got from him now.

"Is time to go" I tell him.

"Okay I´m coming." He tells me putting on Beam´s ring.


	5. Chapter 5

We are walking towards the reaping and i just keep thinking of my dream, which is the same dream that i have since it happened.

"I´m excited for this year!" Calico tells me while he is jumping.

"Yeah you say the same thing every year."I tell him putting y hands into my formal pants pockets.

"Well it's because every year is very interesting!"He says. "You never know who is going into the games until they say the names."

I keep thinking that Calico was too young when Beam went to the games, but yet he wasn't a baby, maybe he does remembers but he decided to forget about all of that.

"Topaz!" I hear Luster screaming not too far away. "Hey Topaz, here!" I turn around to see him

"Hey Luster." I respond him, and then I turn to Calico. "Calico, go to where the 15 year kids are."

"Okay brother, see you before the reaping." He tells me while he walks toward where the 15 year old boys are.

"Hey Topaz are you alright?" Luster asks and I know why he is asking, Beam.

"I´m alright, why should I be other way?" I tell him.

"Oh that´s good." He says and smiles with those white teeth and happy face he always have, sometimes I wish I could be like him, but I can´t.

We walk and Luster is talking about some strange weapon but I don´t put attention to him. When we arrive into the 17 boy´s place we see Dazzle who is not so far from us. It´s funny how I'm not nervous this time, I have always been nervous every year except this year.

"Welcome, welcome!" Caria yells after Panem´s anthem ends. "Now, it´s time to select one woman and men for the honor of representing District 1 in this year hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favor."

"Ladies first." She says while she takes one piece of paper from the bowl. "Jade Amell." Then I see Jade walking toward the podium, it's funny how girls almost never volunteer.

When she finally is in the podium I can tell that Jade is in shock and she for some reason is watching me, she should be watching Cutter.

"Now the gentlemen." She walks towards the other bowl. "Luster Bankson."

I turn to my right to see his face and I know that he really wants to go, and now more because Jade now is going too. I think that the odds are in his favor now. I see him move and walk toward the podium.

"I volunteer!" I say.


	6. Chapter 6

I see Luster´s head turning around to see me, and I see his mad face that i have never seen before. I walk towards the podium straight with a very serious face. When I pass Luster I try to not look at his face, he now hates you.

"Very well we have a volunteer!" Caria says as I climb the stairs. "What's your name boy?"

"Topaz Cenber" I say, and then I look down where everybody is standing and I see Calico´s face, I can see that he is shocked, then I turn to find Luster among the crowd but I can´t find him.

"Oh I remember that name, it´s pretty common here." Caria says with a big smile on her face, and I know why she says that.

"Well then everyone give applause to district 1 tributes of this year!

When I'm in the justice building I wish that no one came to say goodbye first of all because I am coming back and the other reason it's because I don't want to ask me why I have volunteered. Then the door opens and I see dad and Calico and then Calico runs and gives me a big huge, I don´t huge him back.

"You better don´t disappoint me son." Dad said and I could see that somehow he was sad.

"I won´t." I say walking towards him and leaving Calico back.

"Swear that you will come back!" Calico yells to me.

"I will come back." And for the first time I smile at him.

"Okay Topaz." He tells me with tears coming out of his eyes, and then one of the peacekeepers enters and tells my father and Calico to leave.

My dad gives me a hug and I felt weird, he had never given me a hug before. I think that he might think I will not come back, but I will and then they leave the room and leave me alone. Then the door opens again and I was impressed, I was not expecting any more persons.

"You are crazy man!" Dazzle shouts while he enters to the room.

"Why?" I tell him.

"You know of what I'm talking about! Luster is furious! It was his chance of being a victor! We still have one more year you know." He tells me, it must be difficult to him. First two of his best friends are going to the games, one of them will not come back and the other thing is that now the one friend that will stay is going to be mad with the entire world.

"I didn´t think of that." I tell him trying to sound serious.

"Yeah you did! And I know that you just act like you don´t care but you do, deep in your heart you care about all of us but you just hate to admit it. I know you and I also care about you and your brother. " He told me with tears in under his eyes and gave me a big hug and I couldn't think straight, Dazzle had figure it out also I was going to hug him back and then the peacekeeper entered and told Dazzle that it was time, he let me go turn around look at me in the eyes just before walking out of the room. Then I promised to myself that when I came back I will give him a hug.


	7. Chapter 7

Note from the author:

First I'm going to tell you sorry for not uploading episodes in a while is just that i don´t have a lot of time like I had earlier because of school and well tumblr but most because of school. I have planned to write and upload more episodes this vacations but now I forgot but I'm back so I hope you forgive me. I will try to upload more episodes 1 per week : D

Story:

As Jade, Caira and I walk into the train I watch Luster running far away from all the people. I wonder if I will get to see him again so I can tell him that I'm sorry, but the problem is that I don´t know if I'm really sorry because that will give him one more year to live and If he hates me so much he can see me die in the games.

As soon as I focus my eyes on the inside of the train I can´t pretend not to be shocked, everything is luxury, all the delicious food with mahogany tables and pretty soft couches which are pretty luxurious too.

"Topaz" Jade tells me as I sit down in a red couch between the window, "Can I ask you why did you volunteer?"

The question doesn't surprises me that much, but the truth is that I don't really remember. Was it because I didn´t want Luster to die or was it because I didn´t want Luster to come back as a victor?

"Because I want to see the capitol" I lie as I smile but at the same time I'm mad at myself for telling such a fool lie.

"I don´t believe that's the only reason but if you don´t want to tell me is fine" she tells me as she sits down in front of me.

"So do you know Gloss?" I ask Jade.

"Actually no, he is a victor and I have seen him in the games and sometimes he stops by during training you probably didn´t notice him, but I have never saw him in person. What about you?" Jade asks me with a fake smile. I think she doesn't likes me very much or maybe she is mad because I won´t tell her why I volunteer.

I don´t know how to answer that question, I mean I do know him but I never talk to him. He is a friend of my father, but I have never been interested in him until now. I was about to answer when Caira and Gloss come in the room.

"Congratulations kids!" says Gloss and then he sees me more closely. "You are a Cenber right?" I nod.

"Oh I know your father he was my mentor! And I also knew your brother, actually I was his mentor." He must have saw that I didn´t like to talk about that because immediately he turns towards Jade.

"And how about you lady, what's your name?" Gloss asks to Jade very gently.

"My name is Jade Amell, and well I'm the first of my family to come to the games and I´m 17 years old and that's it." She says a little unconfident.

"This seems like a good year!" Gloss says a little too happy .


End file.
